Beauty Within the Beast
by white pedal
Summary: Another Disney Gender bend story folks:) A princess was accidentally cursed by the Enchantress, and because of her beastly form she feels that no man will love her, not until one day she met a village boy who she thought that no woman had a chance with. And he wanted to know her. I do not own Disney, the songs (re written for reasons)
1. The Curse, the odd man

**Another Disney gender bender story folks:) And no worries I'll still be working on my Merman fic.**

**Enjoy:)**

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away there lived a king who was feared by everyone. The king was spoiled, selfish and unkind, not only was he cruel to his people and his servants, he was also cruel to his queen and his only daughter._

_The princess was shy, but was kind and light hearted unlike her father. She would assist the servants in their chores and would give them food when her father denies them, she and her mother the queen lived in constant fear of the king. The poor princess often witnessed her father abuse the servants and saw him harm her mother._

_But then, one winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle. The princess saw her and the woman asks for shelter from the bitter cold, in exchange she would give her a red rose as a gift. The princess stared in awe at the rose and saw the woman in need, she told her she may stay the night but cannot let her be known to her father or anyone else in the castle for her safety._

_The woman saw the child's beauty not only physically, but in the inside by her kind gesture. She told her "do not be afraid by ones cowardly actions, for true strength lies within"._

_Unfortunately the king saw the beggar woman, he scolds violently at his daughter and struck her. Then he saw the woman and was repulsed by her hideous appearance and told her to leave. Then the woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The king was terrified by the being in front of him, and she saw there was no love in his heart. As she was about to punish him, he grabbed his child and accidentally transformed the princess into a hideous beast and he fled the castle as it was transforming everyone else in it._

_The princess was in horror of what happened to her. The Enchantress apologized to the young girl and told her that the rose she offered as a gift was an enchanted rose, and her only hope to return herself and everyone in the castle into their human forms again was to find someone who will love her for who she was on the inside as well as the outside. If she were to succeed and find that someone by her twenty first year before the last petal fell, the spell will be broken. If not, she and everyone else will be doomed to remain in their forms._

_For all times._

_No one knew what happened to the cruel king after he left. But the princess now had an intense hatred towards him for turning her into a monster and for making everyone else in the castle suffer because of his greed, selfishness and pride. _

_She lost all hope for a man to love her. She would look at herself in the mirror and smash it into pieces, seeing how hideous she was now, she made herself believe that no one will want her like this._

_Who would ever learn to love a beast?_

In the morning in a french village walked a young man. He was twenty one years old, he had long brown hair that was tied back, he wore a white shirt with a blue best over it and a pair of brown pants and black boots. He had brown eyes that were concentrating on a book he was reading, he was a very handsome young man, who was named Bryan, which meant strong one. He starts to sing.

_Little town, It's a quiet village,_

_Everyday, like the one before,_

_little town, with the little people,_

_waking up to say?_

_Bonjour!_ Exclaimed the baker.

_Bonjour! _Exclaimed the homeless man.

_Bonjour! _Exclaimed the woman dusting her rug.

_Bonjour! _Say's the man coming from the chimney.

_Bonjour! _Exclaimed the prisoner on the town square. Bryan sings again.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always,_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell!_

The wood seller passes by Bryan and waves at him, he did the same to him.

_Every morning just the same,_

_Since the morning that we came,_

_To this poor provincial town_

The baker saw Bryan come by and decided to say hello.

"Good morning Bryan my boy!" he said, Bryan heard him and decided to chat with him.

"Good morning monsieur!" he went over to him.

"Where are you off to? The baker asked the young man.

"The book shop!" Bryan said excited, he pulls out his book from the basket "I just read the most incredible story! About a princess and a glass slipper and.." he was cut off when they baker talked.

"That's nice, MARIE! THE CREPES! HURRY UP!" he exclaimed, Bryan just rolled his eyes and smiled and carried on his way. Two elderly men look at Bryan in question.

_Look there he goes that man is strange no question,_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

The other townsfolk joined in.

_Never part of any crowd,_

_plus his heads up in the clouds,_

_No denying he's a funny man Bryan!_

Bryan jumped on a moving carriage.

_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your family!?_

The carriage went by a store with a beautiful woman with a man selling her bread. While his wife looked mad as he was flirting with the customer.

_Bonjour,_

_Good day!_

_How is your wife?_

The man got hit to the ground by his wife with a roller.

Bryan looks at the place around him. All the townspeople walking around.

_There must be than this provincial life!_

Bryan jumps off and heads to the book store. The book keeper saw him as he was putting away his other books away in the shelves, he smiles as he see's Bryan come in.

"Ah Bryan, how are you my dear boy?" he asked.

"Good morning, I came to return the book" Bryan said as he gave the book back to the old man. The man adjusted his glasses and chuckles a bit.

"Finished it already?" he asked, Bryan nodded as he climbed the ladder on the book shelf.

"It was really good I couldn't put it down, do you have anything else?" Bryan asked as he was scanning through the shelves. The book keeper laughed again.

"Not since yesterday"

"That's okay, I'll take this one!" Bryan said as he took out a book and showed it to him.

"That one? You read that two times!" he smiled.

"But I love that story!" Bryan jumps off the ladder and twirls a bit "Far off kingdom, an evil sorcerer and a princess who was turned into a swan!" The book keeper takes him by the shoulder.

"Well if you like it that much it's yours" he said, Bryan went wide eyed.

"But monsieur! I couldn't.."

"I insist" The book keeper says with a smile, Bryan was amazed and he thanked the book keeper.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Bryan left the book store, three men saw Bryan leave the store and they start to sing.

_Look there he goes that man is so peculiar,_

_I wonder if he's feeling well?_

Bryan walks through the crowds, as a ball was about to hit him, while he read his book he caught the ball and threw it back at the kids.

_With a dreamy far off look,_

_with his nose stuck in a book,_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us Bryan!_

Bryan sat at the fountain with one leg crossed and the other on the ground. Sheep gathered around Bryan as he read the book.

_Oh! isn't this amazing? It's my favorite one because,_

_you'll see!_

Bryan points at the picture of the swan turning into the lost princess and the prince stared in awe.

_Here! Where he finds his princess!_

_But he won't discover that it's her, till chapter six!_

The sheep hearder saw his sheep and went after them.

Bryan walked on the street. A woman in a wig shop saw him as well as the owner. The woman sings.

_Now it's no wonder that his name means "strong one"_

_He stands up tall when things get rough!_

The shop keeper sings.

_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd,_

_Very different from the rest of us_

_He's nothing like the rest of us,_

_yes different from the rest of us Bryan!_

Meanwhile coming from a dress shop, was a short woman in a green dress. She had her hair tied in a bun, had a peculiar nose and had long eye lashes. She was carrying bags of dresses, make up and jewelery, as she looks into the bags she was in amazement, then out of the store was another woman.

This one was tall, slim and very beautiful. She wore a red dress with yellow ruffles on them, she wore a black choker with a rose on it and had red high heel shoes on.

She had fair skin that was soft to the touch, with plump lips colored with red lipstick. She had rosy cheeks and light blue eyes and had beautiful silky black hair that was tied back with a yellow bow.

The tall woman took out her mirror and was doing her lipstick again and her short companion begins to talk.

"Wow! These dresses are beautiful Giselle! You have a great sense of fashion girlfriend!" Said the little woman.

Giselle was done doing her makeup and looks at her companion.

"I know" She said, she puts her lipstick away and hands her mirror to the other woman.

Giselle De Bonne was the most beautiful woman in town. Every woman wanted to be her and every man wanted her, she wold get looks from behind from the gentlemen and the girls would come to her for advice, whether it's how to please their man or beauty tips.

Along her side was her sidekick Louise,she looks up to her like a goddess of beauty next to Aphrodite, and would take her cruel treatment at times since she worshiped her.

"Haha, no woman has a chance against your beauty!" the little woman said gleefully "And no man for that matter to!"

"Its true Louise" Giselle said as she put her lipstick in her cleavage, and then looks at something else in her direction.

"..But I got my sights set on something even more delicious!" She points at Bryan getting some bread from the lady at the cart. Louise see's him and was surprised.

"What!? The Inventors son!?" Louise exclaimed, Giselle looks at Louise with determination in her eyes.

"He's the one! The lucky I'm going to marry!" Giselle says, Louise looks at her in shock.

"But he!.." Louise was cut off as Giselle puts her hair behind her ear.

"The most handsome man in town!" Giselle exclaimed, Louise tries talking again.

"I know that but!..." she was cut off again as a shopping bag went on her head. Giselle glares at her.

"That! Makes him the best!" Giselle says, then she grabs on Louise's dress and looked at her in the eye.

"And I deserve the best! Don't I?" Giselle growled a bit, Louise gulped.

"Uh oh course I mean you do but!-" Louise was dropped to the ground and Giselle starts to sing.

_Right from the moment where I met him saw him,_

_I said he's gorgeous and I fell!_

Giselle looked at the mirror at the store and didn't notice Bryan went by.

_Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me,_

_So I'm making plans to marry Bryan_

Giselle see's Bryan up ahead and then went after him. Soon she went by the Bimbette brothers, the triplet in red was Claude, the other blonde triplet in yellow was Laurence and the one in green was Paul. They saw Giselle and were immediately lovestruck. They sing as they pump water from the well.

_Look there she goes, isn't she dreamy?_

Louise see's the handsome blonde brothers and was in love as well. As she stared at them though they ignored her, they accidentally poured water on her when they leaned on the pump when they saw the beautiful woman. Louise was not impressed by that and left carrying Giselle's things.

_Giselle, oh my, she is so cute!_

_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing!_

Giselle was walking through the village while the brother were dazed.

_She's such a delicate, fragile beauty!_

The brothers put their hands on their hearts, Giselle was trying to get through the crowds as Bryan continued to read his book. Bryan sang again.

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Giselle points up.

_Just watch I'm going to be Bryan's wife!_

The town joins in and smiles at the man.

_Look there he goes that man is strange but special!_

_A most peculiar monsieur!_

Giselle tries to get through the crowd of people in her way as Bryan was leaving.

_It's a pity and a shame, he doesn't quite fit in_

_But he's handsome but a funny man._

_Handsome but a funny man,_

_he really is a funny man!_

_BRYAN!_

Bryan stops and looks behind him. Everyone went on with their day, then he turns around and continues on his way.

**Chapter one of my other Disney gender bend story:)**


	2. Bad News and Hope

_So in the beginning Bryan is known as the handsome but odd man in town. And for some who remember, Belle was odd because she was a educated woman and for Bryan, you'll just have to see._

Bryan continued walking reading his book. Then he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" he exclaimed "I didn't mean to-" he stopped when he saw it was Giselle. He honestly heard himself groan in his head, Giselle would always go where he was when he's in town.

And quite frankly, he was annoyed by that.

"Hello big boy," Giselle says seductively as she bat her eyelashes and flipped her hair.

Bryan was not impressed by her behavior however.

"Bonjour Giselle," Bryan sighed.

Giselle takes the book out of his hand to observe it.

"Giselle may I have my book back please?" Bryan asked while hiding irritation in his voice.

"This is so boring!" Giselle whined she flipped through the book "It has no pictures!"

Bryan puts his hands on his waist and raised his eyebrow.

"You can just pretend your in the story...as the evil witch," Bryan said the last part quietly so she wouldn't hear.

Giselle huffed and looks at Bryan. She tilts her head and smirks at him.

"Bryan honey, it's time you get your head out of those books and pay more attention to something more important," Giselle puts her hand on her chest, "Me."

Bryan takes the book back as Giselle continues to rant.

"The whole town is gossiping about!" Giselle exclaims "It's not right for a man to read, he should be hunting, gathering supplies and be the man of the house!" Giselle had a shocked look on her face "Not to mention that you want women to read too! If that happens women will get ideas and thinking!.."

"Giselle you are absolutely primeval," Bryan said as he shook his head and was reading his book again.

Until Giselle slipped into his arms and was pressed against his back. She put her hand on his cheek as she lowered her shoulder strap.

Bryan was in between her shoulder and arm.

He was extremely annoyed by Giselle's attempts to seduce him. She has been trying to do so since they reached adult hood, when they were children Giselle paid no attention to him.

And he was fine with that.

"Come on honey, why don't you and I go back to my tavern?" Giselle says in a sweet voice "We can go to my bedroom upstairs and _you_ can help me pt on all kinds of dresses I bought from all over Europe..just the two of us."

Bryan cringed and he quickly but politely got out of Giselle's embrace and was heading to another direction.

He looks at Giselle.

"Maybe another day." Bryan said as he fixed his shirt.

"I apologize Giselle, but I have to return to my father, have a good day."

Louise started to burst out laughing.

"That crazy old man! All he does is blow things up! He isn't what he used to be when he lost his fortune!"

Bryan narrowed his eyes and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How dare you talk about my father that way!?"

Giselle, wanting impress Bryan, began to scold Louise as well.

"Yes! How dare you talk so disrespectfully about his hard working father!?" She smacks Louise.

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius inventor!"

His house blew up. Bryan turns around and starts racing home to see if his father is alright.

* * *

When he got to the basement father was coughing up a storm. Next to Maurice was a woman with white hair up in a bun and a was wearing a red dress. But to her displeasure she was covered in dust and was coughing violently.

"Maurice you idiot!" she shouts "I told you it wouldn't work!"

Maurice glares at his sister.

"I just needed another screw and it would have worked Marguerite!" Maurice shouts back.

"Father! Aunt Marguerite!" Bryan exclaimed as he went over to them "are you two all right!?"

They looked at Bryan. Marguerite smiled in delight and hugged the boy.

"Bryan my darling boy!" she pulled away "I am so sorry you had to witness your father's stupidity, but he said he would event a wood chopping machine but, as usual, he failed miserably!"

"Marguerite please! I just needed to fix a bug that's all!" Maurice shouts at his sister.

Bryan gave him a sincere smile and went to put his hands on his shoulders.

"Of course father, when you do you will be able to win first prize at the fair tomorrow," Bryan said "And become a world famous inventor."

Maurice looked at his son with question.

"You really mean it son?" He asked.

"I always have." Bryan smiles.

Marguerite looks at them with complete disbelief.

"Maurice stop making the boy think you are something that you're not!" she exclaimed "It's bad enough that you let your wife tell him fairy tales when he was small but now your telling him you can create something that is absolutely impossible!"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went on to fix his machine.

"So Bryan, how was your trip in town today?"

Bryan took out his book and looks at it.

"I got a new book...dad...do you think I'm weird?" Bryan asked unsure.

Maurice looks at Bryan with big glasses.

"My son, weird? Ha! Where did you get an idea like that?"

Marguerite rolled her eyes and checked out her nails.

"Why don't you look in a mirror, it will make everything crystal clear dear brother." she remarked.

Bryan went to sit on a stool.

"I don't know, it's just that I feel like I don't really belong there with everybody else...I don't really have anyone to confine to."

Ever since Bryan was a little boy he was always been an outcast. Children on the playground never asked him to play games, he sat alone at lunch and a bunch of bullies would often throw mud or rocks at Bryan.

But he always had comfort from reading. From fairy tales to history books and to dictionaries, Bryan may have been lonely during his childhood but it made him stronger and all his years of reading books made him more intelligent than any other man in the village.

"Aww darling!" his aunt Marguerite cooed "I know it's hard, but look at yourself now, you are a handsome bright young man! In fact you are so handsome and smart, I talked to a wealthy woman and she's agreed to marry you!"

Bryan was wide eyed and dropped his book while his jaw dropped.

Maurice bumped his head on his machine when he heard his sisters words. He was covered in dirt and rubbed his head and then looked at his smirking sister in shock.

"What!?" The father and son exclaimed.

Marguerite giggled.

"Oh trust me Bryan darling she is wonderful!" Marguerite pinched her nephews cheeks, she lets go and he rubbed it. "She is beautiful, very lady like and she owns a very successful tavern in town.."

"Wait!" Bryan interrupted as he stood up quickly "Did you say she owned a tavern?"

Marguerite laughed "Of course dear!"

Bryan knew immediately who she was talking about, as well as Maurice.

The older man got up and was faced to face with his sister with rage.

"You set my son up for an arrange marriage with Giselle De Bonne!?" Maurice exclaimed "Have you lost your mind woman!?"

"On the contrary dear brother I am completely in my right mind," Marguerite says as she fixes her hair.

Bryan was horrified.

"So that's why she's been making advances at me!?" Bryan says angrily as he confronts his aunt "how can you do something like this behind my back!?"

Marguerite smiles more "Simple dear, since we do not have enough money and she has..well a lot!" Marguerite laughed "she can help this family get out of poverty and we can become a powerful noble family again like we once were," Marguerite clenched her fist, "Before that disgraceful king ruined everything!"

"Marguerite! I know that you're only making Bryan do this so you can be rich again! And haven't you know that king Francis hurt everyone else too? When he left the throne years ago no knew where he went."

Ten years ago the ruler of their kingdom disappeared and no one knew where he went. Because of his absence the kingdom was in chaos. Wars, death, destruction and a depression hit the entire kingdom in one blow.

Maurice and Marguerite's family, one of the most powerful nobles, had lost their fortune and title due to the extreme depression.

And Marguerite was devastated she lost everything she had.

While Maurice didn't and had gotten a cottage in the village when Bryan was eleven and they got by alright.

"Well...part of it," Marguerite confessed "But it's a win for all of us!"

Maurice was redder than a tomato from the extreme anger he felt.

"How is making my only child marry the biggest harlet in town make it a win for all of us besides you getting half of her money?" Maurice seethed as he tried to regain control of his rising temper.

Bryan was shell shocked and just stood there with his eyes popped out and let out a little groan noise as he felt his whole world crashed all around him.

Marguerite continued.

"Not only do we get half the fortune, Bryan will have a beautiful wife!" Marguerite was star strucked "Bryan and Giselle will be the hottest couple in the village! Oh it will be delightful! They will be famous. They will be the most attractive couple and Maurice, to your benefit, you will have beautiful grandchildren by them!"

Bryan was still frozen in disbelief.

Maurice looks at his sister.

"But how will we know if they're Bryan's?"

Marguerite's jaw dropped as Maurice made the joke.

"How dare you Maurice! Giselle is the most desirable women in the village! Any man will want her as a wife! How can you be so selfish to not let Bryan have the opportunity to be her husband?" Marguerite demanded.

"Because that woman is not to be trusted Marguerite!" Maurice says "she has a reputation in this town and lord knows how many men she was with. Besides she disrespects herself! She shows her cleavage and seduces everyman in town to get what she wants! And she is bound to break Bryan's heart if you make him go through this!"

Bryan finally snaps out of it and talks.

"Aunt Marguerite I agree with my father, Giselle can't be trusted!" Bryan says "especially when it comes to marriage! She doesn't understand what it takes to make a full commitment to someone and she is not capable of loving anybody! She's rude, self observed and she only cares about appearance! She can't take a relationship seriously if she is jumping from man to man all the time."

Marguerite pats Bryan's cheek and smiles.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure by the time you are married she might change."

Marguerite yawned and was heading out.

"Well, I must be getting my beauty sleep now. Good night boys!" Marguerite was taking her leave but stopped for Bryan "And Bryan, tomorrow a tailor is coming by to measure you so we can prep you up for your wedding!" she blows a kiss at him and leaves.

"It will take a century for her beauty sleep to work," Maurice remarked.

Bryan sat down on the stool, rubbed his head and groaned.

"What am I going to do father?" Bryan asked.

Maurice clenched his fists and his face puffed.

"Don't you worry son," Maurice says "When I get this thing working and win first prize we will get the money and Marguerite will have no choice but to call off that wedding!"

Bryan looks up at his father "You really think so?"

Maurice puts his hand on his sons shoulder.

"I know so! I refuse to give you away to that gaudy woman Bryan!"

Maurice went over to his machine to put in the screw, when he did that he went to pull the chain.

"Please let this work," Maurice says as he pulls.

The machine made a sound and it started operating. The father and son were amazed when the machine started to chop the wood, a piece of wood flew into the wood shelf.

"It works!" Bryan exclaims.

Maurice was amazed. No words described how happy he was, his problems were over, he will get the money, give half to his sister and she will call off the wedding.

"It does!" Maurice exclaims "By George it does!"

Bryan hugged his father.

"You did father! You really did it!"

Maurice turned to his son with determination.

"Pack up my things son! I'm off to the fair!"

A piece of wood hits Maurice on the head.

* * *

Bryan was outside waving at his father as he left on his wagon with their horse Felicia.

"Goodbye father! Good luck!"

His father waves back at him.

"Goodbye Bryan! And take care while I'm gone!"

**Chapter three will be up soon**


End file.
